Love After the Sea
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Set after the events of The Love That Began By the Sea. Oneshot of NozoUmi. It's been months after they came back from their vacation at Maki's beach house and nothing's happened between Umi and Nozomi(sexually). Now it's already Christmas Eve, Umi is determined to make sure something happens. Read and Review. Contains very mild form of bondage.


Hello everyone, and since it turned out a lot of you began to like this pairing after my story, I decided to make a sexy oneshot after that story. Since even when that story ends nothing will happen to these two, so this Oneshot will be the one that has those scenes. So, I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas.

WARNING! INTENSE LOVE MAKING SESSION IN THE STORY, NOT FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Nozomi." Umi said out loud as she sat in the sofa in Nozomi's apartment. After they decided to go out with each other, Nozomi gave her a spare key.<p>

After being given the key, Umi thought that if she stayed over for a night, her innocence would be taken from her. But, it seems that that wasn't the case.

Umi has stayed over many times and nothing more than hugging, kissing, and sleeping in the same bed happened. You'd think Umi would be happy about that, but honestly, she wasn't.

The very first time she stayed over, she was actually prepared herself for such a thing happening. Especially after being told by her friends, who had done it during their vacation and even before, about how it would feel when it happens.

Frankly, when she thought about it, it excited her and made her happy as she imagined it happening with Nozomi.

Although, when it never came, she was quite disappointed and soon she began to lust for Nozomi.

Whenever they slept together in the same bed, her dreams would be filled with what she imagined would happen between the two of them. Though she was extremely embarrassed by it afterwards, the thought of being one with Nozomi and feeling good with her became so overwhelming that she made plans to absolutely make sure that something would happen on this night.

_It's already Christmas Eve, we've been dating for almost five months. _Umi thought as she paced around the apartment with Christmas decor.

"Tonight's the night, it will definitely happen." She then looked at the small bag near the table.

She soon heard the door being unlocked and knew it was Nozomi. The door opened and she was right.

"Nozomi." Umi greeted Nozomi with a hug and kiss, like a wife would do to her husband. "Okaeri(Welcome home)." She made point of always saying that when Nozomi returned because she knew how no one used to welcome her home before. So, she promised herself and Nozomi, that as long as they were dating, Umi would always be there to welcome her home and Umi felt that they would be together for a long time.

"Tadaima(I'm home)." Nozomi returned the hug and kiss back and when she was about to move from the hug, Umi pulled her back into the kiss. An even deeper kiss than the one they had earlier, and though it was embarrassing for Umi to take the lead, it was necessary to move their relationship forward.

Umi continued to kiss Nozomi deeply, and their kiss was so passionate that she didn't even notice that she managed to pin Nozomi against the wall.

After kissing passionately for a few minutes, they had finally parted. Although, they weren't very far from each other's face.

"N-Nozomi..." Umi panted out as she looked into Nozomi's eyes, her eyes filled with lust and love.

"U-Umi-chan... What's gotten into you? You're being so... Aggressive." Nozomi managed to say, despite Umi continuously kissing her.

"You should know what I'm trying to do by now, or don't tell me you still don't understand?"

"Uh..." Umi could tell that Nozomi didn't know what she was trying to do, so did something help her understand.

"Kyah!" Umi's hand reached to Nozomi's butt and squeezed them and used the opportunity to shove her tongue into Nozomi's mouth, exploring its insides.

Umi's right hand made it's way to Nozomi's left breast while the other continued to squeeze Nozomi's plump bottom. Soft moans that tried to escape Nozomi's mouth were muffled by their lip-locking. Umi's hand could no longer just squeeze Nozomi's butt and made its way inside her panties, touching it directly. (BTW, Nozomi's wearing a skirt that's how she got her hand in Nozomi's panties already.)

"U-Umi-chan..." Nozomi barely managed to get out as Umi continued on kissing her. "W-wait!" She squealed as Umi pulled her panties down and her other hand went inside her shirt and managed to unhook her bra.

"I'm not going to wait, Nozomi. I've been waiting for too long." Umi moved her left hand to the front of Nozomi's hips and teased Nozomi's core.

"A-at least let us do it in the bedroom Umi-chan. You don't want our first to be at the entrance of my apartment, do you?" Nozomi managed to hold Umi away from her lips.

"Fine." Umi dragged Nozomi towards the bedroom.

_She's way too excited for this. I guess this is my fault for making her wait this long._ Nozomi thought to herself and then she saw the bag. _What's this?_ She sneakily grabbed it without Umi noticing.

* * *

><p>They made it to the bedroom and when Umi turned around to face Nozomi, she was pushed to the bed and Nozomi quickly straddled on top of her.<p>

"N-Nozomi, w-what's going on?"

"Did you really think I would let you take the lead for our first time?" Nozomi smiled as she unbuttoned Umi's shirt and took it off of her.

"Uh..." Umi didn't know what to say, she honestly didn't think that this would happen and then honestly she had and idea to take the lead once more. "W-wait, let me get something first."

"Hm, should I let you go? Earlier, you couldn't even wait five seconds after I came home before you started shoving your tongue down my throat Umi-chan."

Umi blushed at that, but she needed to get the bag in the living room. "P-please, Nozomi..."

"Fine, but kiss me first." Nozomi leaned down to kiss Umi, but it was no ordinary kiss, it was a deep kiss. One that entranced Umi so much that she didn't notice Nozomi grab both of her arms and put it over her head.

"Click!" That sound resonated loudly in the bedroom and Nozomi stopped the kiss.

"You look cute like that Umi-chan." Nozomi said as she looked at Umi.

"Ehh!" Umi tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She looked to where her arms were and found them bound by handcuffs. The same handcuffs that were in the bag she brought with her.

"So Umi-chan, were you going to use those on me once you got me on the bed? Were you going to have your way with me as I was bound by handcuffs? Is that what you were thinking when you bought these?"

"I-I, uh, I um..." Umi was flustered and stuttered, struggling to find the answer to Nozomi's embarrassing questions.

"Also, did you get wet as you imagined me tied up and naked as you tower over me?" That question made Umi overheat and succeeded in making her girlfriend turn entirely red.

"Ah, was I right? Umi-chan, you naughty girl." Umi didn't deny it, and she couldn't deny it considering she was right, so she just faced the other way.

"At least it's being used, right Umi-chan?"

"B-but I wanted to use it on you-" Nozomi put her finger on Umi's lips to silence her.

"You'll get your turn Umi-chan, but for now, I'm in control." She unhooked Umi's bra and threw it off to the side, Umi turned really red when she did.

"I-it's embarrassing to be the only undressed, p-please take off your clothes as well." Umi begged, lust filling her eyes.

"Hm... Okay then, let's see if you can handle seeing my body though Umi-chan. Don't pass out now, okay." Nozomi said playfully as she began taking off her shirt and bra, her entire upper body was just as exposed as Umi's. But she wasn't done yet, she stood up took off her skirt and underwear slowly, to give Umi a show, when she finished she hovered over Umi's body.

"Do you like what you see Umi-chan?" Nozomi whispered seductively to Umi's ears, which made the shiver with excitement.

"U-uh, um..." Umi stammered, unable to find the right words to say.

"It's okay Umi-chan, you don't have to tell me." Nozomi told her and Umi was glad she didn't have to say anything. "But you have to show me." She said mischievously and Umi was confused at first, until she saw Nozomi move near her hips.

"Nozomi! Wait I'm not-" Despite all her protests, Nozomi didn't stop and just proceeded to pull of her pants and underwear off.

"Wow, Umi-chan you're already so wet." Nozomi was just staring at Umi's core and she saw it dripping with her juices.

"I-it's all your fault. You kept saying those things and I remembered the thoughts I had when I bought these." Umi confessed.

"Oh, so I was right about the things I said. You should've just told me though, I never knew you were into this. I would've went along with it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, why not? It seems like fun, after all, I'm enjoying you being bound like this while being completely exposed, so I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it too when you get the chance."

Umi was sure that if there was any liquid in her mouth, she would spit it out in an instant after hearing what Nozomi said.

"But enough talking, let's get down to business." Nozomi kissed Umi and the love-making session was starting.

Nozomi groped Umi's breasts, gently teasing it's tips as she pressed right knee against Umi's wet and hot core. Umi could only moan in pleasure, but it could not escape her lips as she was engaged in a making out session.

Nozomi moved away from the kiss, a trail of saliva leaving both of their lips as she kissed Umi's cheeks, nibble on her neck, licked her collarbone, and finally sucking on Umi's nipples.

"Ah!" Umi moaned loudly as she could, not caring about how loud she is or if anyone in the other apartments could hear her.

Nozomi was pleased at hearing Umi's sexy voice moaning to her actions, so she continued on. She moved her knee and moved the right hand she was using to grope Umi's breast to replace the knee that was teasing the entrance of Umi's core.

Her hand teased the clit, which made Umi release an intense moan as she begged Nozomi to stop teasing her. But since this is Nozomi, she didn't stop teasing and moved to teasing the entrance, moving along the lips, but not entering either.

"N-Nozomi! P-please, stop teasing me..." Umi begged, tear threatening to spill from her eyes. Nozomi saw her face and smiled.

"Fine." Nozomi stopped sucking on Umi's breast and moved to Umi's hips. She kissed Umi's inner thighs first, then started licking Umi's clit with her hand teasing the entrance then penetrated soon after. She pulled it slowly and pushed it back in, her pace was nice slow at first, but she soon quickened her pace.

"Ah! Nozomi!" Umi wrapped her legs around Nozomi's neck and pulled her closer to her core. Nozomi's sucked on her clit and her left hand reached for Umi's right breast and pinched its nipples.

All of Nozomi's actions were bringing Umi closer and closer, until...

"N-Nozomi, I'm, I'm cumming!" Umi reached her limit and released all of her juices onto Nozomi.

"You sure came a lot Umi-chan..." Nozomi said as she wiped her face.

"I'm sorry..." Umi was embarrassed for squirting on Nozomi.

"But it tastes good, Umi-chan." Nozomi said as she began to lick the juices off her fingers.

"N-Nozomi, what're you doing?!"

"Having my Christmas Present? I'm fine with eating you up the entire night for my Christmas gift."

"W-wha- I-I have a gift for you already."

"But I prefer this one though, what did you get me anyways?"

"It's in the other bag in the living room..." Umi said with her face red while she stared to the side, Nozomi got up to get it. "It's a present for you, but..."

* * *

><p>A few second later...<p>

"Wha-!" Nozomi cam running up into the room a few seconds later.

"Who are these for?" She dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor, revealing a bunch of revealing costumes and sexy lingeries.

"T-t-those are mine, but... I was only going to wear them when you want me to." She said as Nozomi picked up a underwear with a bunny's tail attached to it and bunny ears.

"C-can you wear these?" Nozomi asked, but was already trying to put it on her.

"You're asking, but you're already doing it!"

"Never mind Umi-chan, I love both of your presents."

"W-wait, I'm not your present, those are!"

"But you're the one who's supposed to wear it, right? And it's your fault for being tied like that, unable to stop me."

"That was your fault too!"

"But who bought it?" Nozomi teased as she managed to get a squirming Umi to leave the bunny ears on her head.

"..."

"Exactly, I'll let you go only if you let me do what I want."

"Okay, b-but wait, what did you get me?"

"Oh, me, of course."

"Huh, so why can't I do anything to you then." Umi complained and pouted as Nozomi unlocked her handcuffs. She rose up from the bed and sat on her lap.

"Because when we wake up tomorrow, you get your chance to what-ever you want to me. And if the others let us leave tomorrow, you get to have all night as well. Does that sound fair?" Umi nodded vigorously, as she looked like a dog in heat, instead of a cute, little bunny.

"Okay then, let's get started." Nozomi pushed Umi back down into the bed and straddled on top of her once more. Their activities began once again and throughout the night.

The End

* * *

><p>Hey everyone and I hoped you enjoyed this sexy oneshot Christmas gift for all of you who ships these two, I know I'm happy because im one of those who ships them together. Anyways, I hope you all have a happy holidays.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
